Day 4: Reunited
by Silverskygazer
Summary: Day 4 of the 12 Days of Alumaria Set after SotN's true ending. Maria finally manages to catch up with the elusive Son of Dracula and has more than a few choice words for him.


A bitter, chilling wind howled through the trees as Maria made her way through the forest. Her intent was clear and she strode through the foliage with purpose. It had been only a few days since Dracula's castle had crumbled away to dust thanks to the efforts of one man. To call him a man may not have been entirely truthful, though. The one responsible for the destruction of the Castle and the one whom Maria sought was more than just a man.

She had known the moment that she first laid eyes upon him that he wasn't exactly human, no, definitely something more. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly was so different about him but at the very least he was no mere man, this much she knew. It was evident in more than just his inhuman beauty, but in the way he moved, the way he spoke and in the manner in which he carried himself.

He had hid within himself a pain that Maria could not yet understand, but one that she felt she may be able to help heal, and Ricther had believed this as well, encouraging her to set off in search of him. She couldn't simply leave him alone, not after his last words to her.

"The blood in my veins is cursed. It's best for the world if I disappear, now and forever." He had said.

"…I see." Was the only response Maria had for him. He had promised her that they were not to meet again from that moment forth, but Maria could not bear such a thought.

The chill of the wind continued to bite at Maria, straight to the bone, as she entered a clearing in the forest. As the gust whipped through the bushes and leaves, an ominous sense of dread filled Maria's body. Something was very wrong here. She wasn't certain what it was, but it was dark, foreboding and in some sense familiar. Almost as if she was being watched.

The young huntress looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed, her pulse quickening. She had experienced countless horrors during both of her visits to Dracula's castle, but this was a different type of dread entirely.

Twigs snapped underfoot as Maria advanced through the clearing, stopping short as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Red eyes glowed within the dark foliage and caught Maria's attention. Immediately, her blood ran cold.

Before she could even scream, the shape launched itself from the bushes towards Maria, pinning her to the ground. The shape was definitely canine, perhaps even a wolf, fangs bared towards her, inches from her throat. Before she could try and wrestle free, the wolf ceased its aggression and withdrew from her a few steps before it changed, form melting away into the shadows, before being replaced with a tall, humanoid figure. One that was surprisingly all too familiar to Maria as they approached her from beneath the shadow of a tree.

"You are… Maria. Why are you here?" the figure inquired with a tone that was far more like an interrogation than a simple question.

Maria shakily managed to pull herself back up to her feet. "Alucard? It is you, isn't it?"

He sighed as he approached closer. "Yes, Maria. It is. You did not answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Honestly? I was looking for you." Maria confessed. "There was something off about what you said to me last."  
"Pardon?"

"You said that it would be best for the world if you disappeared, but you just decided that on your own! You can't just make a decision that big like that! What if the world still needs you?" Maria chastised.

Alucard was honestly surprised by her outburst. "I-" he began, but was cut off by Maria

"And another thing! What's your problem?! I was looking for you for so long and what do you do when I find you? Jump out at me from the bushes and almost kill me!" she continued. There were a lot of things she had planned to tell him when she saw him again, but this certainly was not one of them.

"Maria, you do not understand. There is so much I have done. My hands are stained. My father's blood is on my hands." Alucard stated dryly, regaining his composure. "There is so much wrong in this world simply by my existence."

Maria stared down the Dhampir as she began to tear up. "Then why are you running away from it?!"

"…Are you alri-" Alucard attempted to ask before Maria began shouting once more.

"No! I'm not done yelling at you! Don't try and change the subject!" Maria exclaimed. "If you feel that this sort of thing is your fault then don't run from it! Take responsibility!"

The air was tense and heavy and almost as if the heavens sensed this, rain began to pour down, soaking the earth, the Dhampir and the still crying Vampire Huntress. This, coupled with wind chill would be problematic, especially for Maria. Alucard glanced around before spotting a rather large tree that could provide cover for the pair.

"Maria. I do not mean to interrupt you, however…" Alucard gestured towards the large tree. "If you intend to continue this conversation, may we first take cover from the weather?"

The shorter blonde wiped her tears on her eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine. But we're still not done."

Maria knelt down under the tree and placed a hand on the ground, to see if it had been dampened by the rain. Thankfully for her, it was dry. Hesitantly, she sat down and to her surprise, Alucard joined her.

"Do you wish to continue, Maria?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't want to keep yelling at you. There was so much I wanted to say to you when I saw you again… but…" Maria paused for a moment and turned to face Alucard. "When I actually saw you, I was so overwhelmed by it that I couldn't say what I wanted."

Taken somewhat aback by this, Alucard tilted his head. "Pardon? What do you mean by that? Do you mean to tell me that meeting me was that important to you?"

Maria nodded. "If you want me to be honest, then yes."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand why." The son of Dracula admitted.

A brief silence between the pair, coupled with the gentle fall of the rain and the howl of the wind filled the air before Maria took a deep breath in.

"There's something about you, Alucard. I don't know why I feel this, and I don't know specifically what, but there's something about you that makes me feel like I can't leave you alone." She confessed as she gripped her arm softly. "It's strange to me too, and I don't really understand, but I just felt something compel me to go after you. I couldn't control it."

Alucard remained silent for a while. He had heard a similar sentiment, many hundred years ago. There was one other who felt this way about him, and would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he had to. "…Just like Lyudmil…" he muttered softly, musing about times long past and a once-close companion now lost.

"Hm? Did you say something just now?" Maria asked as she awkwardly made eye contact with Alucard.

"No, nothing." The Dhampir replied dismissively. He looked at Maria more closely, now that he had the opportunity to. She looked positively exhausted, and this was accentuated by her cheeks which were now red and puffy, stained by her recent tears. A twinge of guilt struck him.

Maria shifted nervously. She wasn't used to him looking upon her so intently. "Is… is something wrong, Alucard?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. But…"

"But?"  
"I'm sorry… If I hurt you. Earlier, I mean."

"Oh. No, you didn't hurt me. You scared the hell out of me though."

"…Oh."

The wind began to pick up speed and Maria shivered as it cut at her once more. The cold was biting and even Alucard himself seemed to notice the sudden drop in temperature.

"Are you cold?" He asked out of concern.

Maria shook her head. "No, I'm okay. It's just a little breezy. Are you?"  
"No." He replied curtly.

"That figures. I don't suppose you would be when you have that coat of yours." Maria laughed.

Alucard took a deep breath in to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"I've been thinking… about what you said earlier. That I must take responsibility for my sins as opposed to running from them." He stated, unsure how to proceed. He rubbed gloved fingers against his chin in thought, taking a moment to decide how best to say what he was pondering.

"Oh… Um… Well, I was in a bit of a heated mood when I said that… but I-" Maria attempted to apologise for her earlier rage, but Alucard placed a hand upon her shoulder, silencing her. His hand was cold, even with his gloves on and Maria shivered ever so slightly more.

"There is no need to apologise for it. You were right." Alucard conceded. He took another deep breath to pace himself and noticing Maria's reaction to his hand, removed it from her shoulder. "There is much that I must take responsibility for. That much is certain. And perhaps my father may yet return, much as I pray that he will not. The guilt I feel for my part in his demise is immense, but I must face it. Thank you, Maria. This is something that I must do. If that is what you wished for me to know, then I thank you for your patience in seeking me out. You can return home now."

The Dhampir rose and prepared to set off once more, but Maria without thinking reached out and grabbed his hand with her own.  
"Don't go." She pleaded, gripping tightly on his hand. "That wasn't what I meant at all. You don't need to take responsibility for everything by yourself. You can't turn yourself into some kind of martyr, Alucard. I won't have that."

"Maria, the weight of my sins are heavy, I would not have another bear them while I can do it myself. You… No, Humans… yours is already a hard lot as it is." He retorted, as Maria maintained her grip upon him, not showing any signs of letting go.

"You think I can't take that burden?" She asked, almost accusatory. She did not let go of Alucard's hand but locked eyes with the Dhampir with a look of determination. "I'll have you know I'm far stronger than I look. After all, I made it through your father's castle. Twice."

"That wasn't what I meant." Alucard sighed, somewhat startled by Maria's sudden determination, but attempted to maintain his composure. "I have no doubt of your ability to handle yourself, Maria, make no mistake. This is simply a situation outwith your control."

"Alucard, if you try and bear all of this by yourself, you won't last. You can't do this by yourself. That's no way to live." Maria responded, her hand now growing significantly colder from touching Alucard's own, yet she did not let go. "I want to help you, Alucard. You don't need to be alone, you don't need to put yourself through hell like this."

The son of Dracula let out an exasperated sigh, unable to hide his frustration. "And what would you suggest, then, Maria?"  
"Let me share in your burdens. Let me share in your pain. You've done so much for me already and I want to help you. It's not just about repaying the favour. I don't want you to be alone. Wherever you're going, please, let me come with you." She pleaded her case to the half-vampire. He looked upon her for a moment, stopping to genuinely consider her words.

"…As you wish, Maria. Even if I were to refuse, you would find me." He conceded, finally sitting back down. As he did, Maria released his hand and he turned to look upwards, noticing the sky darkening. "…Night is falling. If you are accompanying me from now on then I expect you to be willing to travel at the break of dawn."

A gust of cold wind hit Maria as the rain continued to fall, the scent of petrichor rising from the earth. She shivered violently, the cold hitting her harder than it had previously.  
"Y-yes. I can do that. I'll… I'll try and sleep." Maria said, whilst rubbing her hands together to try and generate heat. Noticing this, Alucard sighed.

"Maria, you are cold." He stated plainly. "If you sleep like that, you will fall ill. That will not help our journey." He considered a moment before sighing. This was a last resort and was to ensure Maria remained warm enough to make it through the night without catching some form of cold or fever. Immediately, he transformed into the same wolf form that a short while ago, he had pounced upon Maria with, awkwardly draping his now canine body across her legs like a blanket.

Maria gasped at the sudden change in shape, in addition to the consistency of his fur. Almost instinctively, she buried her face into the fur on his back.

"…You're very warm." She sighed dreamily. Alucard himself didn't respond to that, but instead chose to remain silent for a moment.

Finally he broke the silence. "Do not get used to this." He sighed in exasperation. It was a last ditch effort, admittedly, but he wasn't sure he was willing to accept Maria wrapping her arms around him as if he were a dog. He never got a chance to listen to Maria's response as within moments, her exhaustion had caught up with her. He tried not to look at her sleeping face longer than he had to, but he noticed she seemed significantly more content, as if her earlier outburst hadn't happened at all. Perhaps things could change, Maria had certainly made him consider that there would be more to his life than simply suffering alone. She had intended to share in his burdens the way only one other had before her, perhaps this was a second chance. At least this way he could, in some small part, live amongst humans once more as his mother would have wanted. He whispered softly to the now-dreaming young woman asleep on top of him.

"Sleep well, Maria."


End file.
